Rostislavia
The Rostislavian Empire ' Overview The Rostislavian Empire, is a ''sovereign state located at the northern hemisphere, spanning at the continents of Eusea at west, and Nyr at east, Rostislavian as the coat of arms even describes, the double-headed eagle which is looking left (west) and to right (east) symbolizing as a mighty protector of her territories. Tsar Nikolai II of All Rostislavia, is the current head of state of the Rostislavian Empire and is incharge of controlling the whole empire & decisions for the nation within the legislative heads, executive branch, and the highest judicial branch, aswell as policy-making. The empire consists of two tsardoms: '''Zantovian Tsardom and Novorostovian Tsardom, and its subject Doyonarskian Grand Duchy. Rostislavic is a group of ethno-linguistic people who can speak Rostislavic languages such as Zantovian dialects and the Rostislavian language itself. History It all started with the Grand Duchy of Movdoy '''(established c.963-1525), that was later renamed into '''Korolevstvo Zantovskaya (Kingdom of Zantovia) '''that once ruled & conquered over Novorostov and other smaller Rostislavic countries surrounding her.Grand Duke Peter Vladimir, who led the ''Unification of the Rostislavic States'' that went successfully with the rest of tiny nations submitting as part of the Grand Duchy, and later renamed into 'Rostislavian Tsardom '(established c.1525) until it was reclassified into '''Rostislavian Empire, by Peter the Glorious on year 1746. Orthodox Ginotiuism It all began when Rostislavic was still the main religion of all Rostislavic states, purely believing the leaders of each sovereign state are Gods with ordinary lives aswell just like how a normal person lives. It was until the year 1106, when Rostislavians came into Krividad, whose religion is Ginotiuism, and a marriage was held there, thus creating the Orthodox Ginotiuism. The correct teachings, moral principles that affects almost every aspects of an ordinary Rostislavian person in his/her daily lives is based on the religion. Ballet (Балет) A ballet (балет) is a type of performance dance originated during the 16th century and later turned into concert dance from Vorehnia (Vörenger) and later practiced in Rostislavia, and most especially used for special occasions or ceremonies for Rostislavia. It is usually played with classical music, most especially from a famous Rostislavian musical composer named Frodyr Kerilini Varschovski. Movdoy, Rostislavian Empire c.1894~ Мовдоы (Movdoy) is the largest city in Rostislavian Empire, and is the center of commercializing products and goods and is economically rich, with the picture above proving it's a modern city for this majestic timeline & era. It once became the capital city of the glorious empire during past years 1877-1886. With millions of people living in Movdoy, their day-to-day condition is they're all well-fed, and didn't need to walk over 500 miles away from their villages to get food unlike in other poorer cities. The roads there are also clean & in proper order filled with carriages carrying their passengers, supplies/goods, etc. It is also known for its historical features, including the Imperial Golden Palace in Saint Ketrodel (the beautiful building at the right), construction ordered by Pyotr (Peter) the Great during year 1634 in Rostislavian Tsardom (when Rostislavia wasn't classified as empire yet). When Rostislavic people living in Movodoy meets foreigners, they would most likely treat & take them in a positive manner. ~Rostislavian Ministry of Culture and History The House of Krimanov, the current ruling dynasty of Rostislavian Empire from Novorostov c.1887~ (Leftmost is the emperor's eldest son/heir, Tsesarevich Nikolai II, rightmost is Tsar Aleksandr III Aleksandrovich of Rostislavia, beside the tsesarevich is the tsar's empress-consort/spouse, Tsarina Marianova Fryenodova (Others: left to right, Grand Duchesses Ferdova and Ilyana, at the back; Tsarevich Ivanovo, the boy sitting infront of them; Tsarevich Nervobod) The "Terbyogenirs", ''part of one of Zantovia's beautiful folklore art. -In modern Zantovian times, they are referred as a physically strong person or a hero. (Folkart is based on 13th Century Ancient Zantovian Kingdom) Rostislavian Empire Coat of Arms Heraldry '''Double-headed eagle' - describing the homeland, honor, glory and her strength; being resilient and able to defend herself no matter the cost. Aswell as representing both tsardoms; Novorostov and Zantvoia are united as one. Imperial Scepter - a symbol of Rostislavian sovereignty and her great powers. The Three Glorious Crowns - the executive branches of Imperial Rostislavian government; the monarch, government ministries, and among others. House of Krimanov Shield '''- representing the current ruling house of Rostislavian Empire, the House of Romanov. '''The Orthodox Orb - symbolizes the great Orthodox Ginotiuism, the correct teachings, and its principles that affects almost every aspects of an ordinary Rostislavian. The Rostislavian Empire's Government Offices as of 1912 Head of State: Tsar Nikolai II of All Rostislavia Empress-consort: Tsarina Alexandra Feodorovna Appointed Advisor: Velikiy Knyaz Aleksandr Kailinov Heir to the State: Tsesarevich Aleksandr IV Executive Branch Monarch State Council Government Ministries Legislative Heads Upper House Imperial Council Chancellor Prince Dmitri Petronovika Lower House Imperial Duma Chairman Count Bordenevo Mikhailini Highest Judicial Court Imperial Supreme Court Chief Justice Knomikol Gopranovich Government Ministries (under the power of monarch) -Ministry of War: Georgiy Sukholov -Ministry of Navy: Andrei Tseryanovich -Ministry of Finance: Nastasha Fredenarovich -Ministry of National Education and Science: Parlovnya Deritozovonoya -Ministry of Internal Affairs: Morivun Zerpholoy -Ministry of Foreign Affairs and Trade: Bergdon Tulyanov -Ministry of Justice: Geraniv Yakerinova -Ministry of State Property: Karelovonoya Gerkhalini -Ministry of Industry: Vorodanyo Surphelini -Ministry of Transportation: Dmetri Yurvaschev -Ministry of Culture and History: Nicholas Vorenorov -Ministry of State Security: Ivan Fredyonova -Ministry of the Imperial Supreme Court: Turpoynova Gerenovich -Ministry of Health and Safety: Lezirinich Raziski -Ministry of Agriculture: Grevonod Ivtanzak -Ministry of Energy: Kanov Inov Imperial Rostislavian Military Branches Imperial Rostislavian Army Imperial Rostislavian Navy